


Tanoshiku Yarimashou

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Fanservice, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Visual Kei, lots of fanservice, mild ChadIchi, mild RenIchi, mild RenShuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: It's Renji's birthday and the day of the concert. Byakuya looks forward to watching the show tonight but is completely unprepared for how sexy the concert is going to be.





	Tanoshiku Yarimashou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Here it is, everyone! The concert instalment, full of fanservice, feelings, and fun! I hope you enjoy it! And if you're interested, here's a link to the playlist I created for this concert (https://8tracks.com/serene-faerie/august-concert-setlist)~
> 
> Note: 'Tanoshiku Yarimashou' means 'Let's have some fun' in Japanese. I also changed Nanao from an Enka singer to a music journalist, and the venue from Toyosu PIT to Shinjuku Blaze.

The summer months were already almost over, with August 31st arriving much faster than anyone thought it would. It was a nice, hot summer day; the perfect weather for a live. Which, to be honest, was perhaps the best gift Renji could’ve gotten for his birthday.

Well, he did get a call from Rukia, who wished him a happy birthday before promising to deliver her gift to him at some point. Then Urahara had stopped by with a small bag of homemade taiyaki, courtesy of his partner Tsukabishi Tessai. Renji always loved taiyaki, and Tessai’s recipe tasted the best, so he’d brought the bag to share with everyone. Even Jinta and Ururu had made him a handmade card with a sweet message from Ururu.

Not to mention, Byakuya had sent him a little happy birthday message, along with a promise to bring his present after the concert was finished. After all, Renji was going to be busy at Shinjuku Blaze all day with setting up equipment and instruments, doing soundchecks, and some last-minute rehearsing. Of course, they’d all been practicing and rehearsing the setlist on their own time, but it was important to rehearse before the concert as well.

“Yo, Renji!” Hisagi called as Renji entered the hall of Shinjuku Blaze. “Happy birthday, man!”

“Thanks!” Renji said, smiling. “Urahara-san gave me some taiyaki this morning. You guys want some?”

“Sure thing!” Hisagi said.

“Why not?” Ichigo added.

“Damn right I’d like some,” Yoruichi said, approaching Renji. “Tessai made this, didn’t he?”

“Yep,” Renji said, holding out the bag to her. “And it tastes awesome.”

Yoruichi smiled. “Of course. He always makes great food,” she agreed, taking out one of the fish-shaped cakes along with Ichigo, Hisagi, Chad, and Hitsugaya. “Sweet bean paste?”

“Of course,” Renji said. “Those ones are always the best.”

“I prefer mine with chocolate, but this is pretty good,” Ichigo said after taking a bite of taiyaki.

Setting the bag down, Renji moved to help carry things into the hall. As he carried one of the amps, Renji observed the hall of the venue.

Shinjuku Blaze was a decently-sized hall with a large-enough stage. At the very back of the stage was a screen that would play the trailer for their Halloween live at the end.

Towards the back was the mixing console, which was currently being adjusted and tweaked with for tonight’s show. Everything had been set up: the PA system, speakers, microphones, stage gear, and lighting. All that was left was to set up their instruments and do soundchecks, so they went onstage to get that done.

Renji first turned off the power in all the units of his amp before hooking both his guitar pedal and the amp up to power through an adapter. After turning them on and off, Renji connected the cable of his guitar to the input jack on his pedal before connecting the pedal to the amp. Then, he turned on the amp.

“You guys set things up yet?” Yoruichi called to them.

“Yep!” Renji called back, setting his guitar on the guitar stand.

Once the rest of the band gave their affirmations, they began doing the soundchecks and microphone checks. Everything went pretty well, and all their sound was good. When it was finished and they shut things off, Yoruichi gave them some advice.

“I know you guys might try spitting water into the air and onto the crowd, but please be careful not to leave your water bottles on the speakers, okay?” Yoruichi told them. “I’ve seen it happen in the past with other gigs, and the results aren’t pretty, especially if it happens during a live.”

“We know,” Ichigo said, looking serious.

“Good. Now then, Yumichika and Ishida should be here soon, so you guys should go backstage and get ready,” Yoruichi said. She smiled at them. “You guys excited?”

The serious look on Ichigo’s face disappeared, and a smile crossed his face. “Of course! It’s gonna be a hot live tonight!” he said.

“Well, of course,” Renji agreed. “Though I’m a little curious as to what’s planned for the encore, especially since you guys said you had something for my birthday that you were going to do then.”

“It’s a surprise,” Hisagi reminded him. “But yeah, I can’t wait either.”

Chad nodded. “I can’t wait.”

“It’s gonna be pretty good, I can tell,” Hitsugaya said.

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Yoruichi said, smiling at them.

As they went to the dressing room backstage, Hisagi glanced at his watch. “Huh,” he said. “Only four hours left till the doors open. Think anyone’s already waiting?”

“You kidding me? Of course there are,” Hitsugaya told him. “People always do this for concerts. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were people waiting since this morning!”

Renji laughed. “I waited since afternoon when I went to see Zaraki Kenpachi for the first time,” he said. “Totally worth it, though.”

When they reached the dressing room, Ishida and Yumichika were waiting for them, having gotten out costumes, style accessories, and makeup kits.

Yumichika smiled. “Wonderful! You’re all here!” he said. “Now, time to make you all look beautiful!”

* * *

The line outside Shinjuku Blaze had gotten pretty long already, Byakuya noticed. Glancing at his watch, he saw that less than ten minutes remained before the doors opened. He was glad to have gotten here earlier, since he’d managed to get a good spot in the line. 

Dressed in a deep-red button-up shirt with a black tie hanging loosely, and a pair of black jeans, Byakuya had also put a black choker around his neck and a silver ring on his right middle finger. As Rukia had called it, he had a ‘classy punk’ look. Standing with him were Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Nanao, and Momo, all of them discussing recent events in their lives and getting excited for the show tonight.

Byakuya turned to Rangiku and Orihime. “I heard your tour was quite successful,” he told them. “How did it go?”

Rangiku smiled. “It was awesome!” she said. “Sure, it was exhausting to travel immediately after all that singing and dancing, but it was definitely worth it!”

“And all those cities were so cool!” Orihime added, her eyes almost sparkling. “The fans were so sweet and it was so much fun!”

“I see,” Byakuya said.

For a while, they discussed their lives and how things had been going for them.

“You went to America for the first time, right?” Nanao asked Momo. “How was that?”

“Minneapolis was great, and the convention was fun!” Momo said, smiling. “I saw a lot of _Hell Verse_ cosplayers there as well, and everyone was really nice. I even met the English voice actress of my character and we got a picture together! See?" She pulled out her phone and showed the photo she'd taken. Next to her was a dark-skinned woman with short black hair, a small smile upon her face. "This is Jackie Tristan, the English voice of my character.”

"Nice," Nanao praised.

Momo put her phone away. “And you, Nanao? I heard you went to the Tokyo Idol Festival, didn't you?”

“I did,” Nanao said. “It was quite enjoyable, all the artists were very talented.”

As they spoke, Rukia asked Byakuya, “you wished Renji a happy birthday today, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Byakuya said. “I have something for him as well, but I plan on giving it after the concert.”

“Right! Today’s Renji’s birthday!” Rangiku remembered.

“Think they’re going to do something special onstage for him?” Momo asked.

“Probably,” Rukia said.

A while later, the doors opened and the line began moving. After getting their tickets scanned, they went over to their spot, located right in front of the stage towards the center. And it was a perfect spot too, since they’d be able to see all the members performing.

As the venue slowly began filling up, Byakuya observed the stage. Renji’s jagged guitar was on the right side, or downstage left. In the center downstage was the microphone for Ichigo. On the left side, or downstage right, was Hisagi’s V-shaped guitar on its stand. Towards the back on the left was Chad’s bass guitar, and in the center towards the upstage was Hitsugaya’s drum kit. By each instrument were several water bottles. And upon the back wall was a large screen that was turned off. Byakuya had to admit, Shinjuku Blaze was pretty impressive.

“Oh! Kira-kun!” Momo suddenly exclaimed.

At that, Byakuya turned to see none other than Kira Izuru in their section. His blond hair was in its usual style and he wore punk-like clothes.

“Kira?” Rukia said, surprised. “You’re here too?”

Kira nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I wanted to check out the show tonight. And besides, I thought it’d be good if I got outta the apartment for a little bit.” He smiled. “How are you guys doing?”

While they spoke amongst each other, Byakuya noticed that Kira was looking slightly better. His eyes were still a little mournful but they were slowly becoming brighter. He looked slightly happier right now, less miserable. Being free from Ichimaru had worked wonders for him, it seemed.

“How are you doing, Kira?” Byakuya asked.

Kira nodded. “Better,” he said. “Yeah, things were a little rough at first. But I’m getting there. Hisagi’s been helping me out.”

“That’s really sweet,” Rangiku said, smiling at him. “You come here to say thanks to him or something like that?”

“Something like that, I guess,” Kira said. “Are you guys excited to see them tonight?”

“Of course!” Orihime said. She blushed a little. “It’s gonna be so pretty…”

“Pretty?” Nanao repeated.

Orihime nodded, smiling. “All that pretty hair, of course!” She held up the photo pamphlet she’d purchased earlier. In it were photos of Black Moon in their outfits from the 'Black & White' music video, posing rather suggestively for the cameras. “Ichigo-kun looks so good with long hair…”

“Don’t forget the pretty tattoos!” Rangiku added. “Seriously, did you guys see Renji’s photoshoot? That was so hot!”

“How far down do those tattoos go anyways?” Nanao asked. “Do they really go all the way down?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they went all the way down,” Rukia admitted.

“That’d be hardcore.” A rough, gravelly voice came from behind them.

Byakuya turned around only to be met with quite a surprise, along with everyone else. Four very familiar people stood behind them in their section.

“Oh my gosh…” Rangiku whispered.

“For real?” Momo asked.

“You guys…” Rukia said, equally stunned.

It was none other than Zaraki Kenpachi, Unohana Yachiru, Tousen Kaname, and Muguruma Kensei, the Big Four of the Japanese metal industry. They’d earned that name for being among the most influential of solo artists in not just the metal genre, but in the music industry as a whole.

Unohana Yachiru was well-known for her symphonic style of metal music, her operatic voice, and her hauntingly-beautiful melodies that contrast her extremely violent lyrics about warfare and bloodshed. The fact that she’d once been an opera singer had contributed to her uniqueness that made her popular. She’d even earned herself the nickname ‘Angel of War’.

Tousen Kaname had really made an impression when he’d become an artist because of both his blindness and his mixed Japanese-African-American heritage. He was extremely talented at playing the guitar, and had a very soothing voice for a rock singer. He’d opened the gateway for other blind artists to enter the Japanese music industry, especially the rock scene. His lyrics often spoke of justice and righting the wrongs of the world, as well as criticizing society as a whole.

Muguruma Kensei was popular because he himself was among the pioneers of the Visual-Kei movement in the 80s. Because there hadn’t been many labels to promote those artists during that time, he’d created his own successful record label called ‘Tachikaze Records’. Said record label became key in promoting the Visual-Kei scene and even today, it was still running.

And Zaraki Kenpachi had risen to popularity because of his mixing of symphonic metal with regular death metal. Having been influenced by Unohana Yachiru, his songs were naturally about fighting and warfare, but more about the glory of fighting. He was also very famous for his fierce death growls that sounded almost demonic.

All four of them were dressed in punk-like clothes, looking formidable and impressive as ever. And like everyone else, Byakuya was stunned to see them here.

“Unohana… Yachiru?” Nanao said, sounding incredulous.

Unohana smiled beatifically. “I go by 'Unohana Retsu' these days, Ise-san,” she said kindly, almost like a mother. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“But wait… what are you doing here?” Kira asked in surprise.

“We’re here to support Black Moon, of course,” Unohana explained. “Seeing young people in the scene is exciting and we wish to give our support for their careers, after all.”

Tousen nodded. “I’ve mentored Hisagi Shuuhei years ago,” he said. “While I may not be able to see anything, I’ll be able to listen to their efforts in making good music tonight. I’d like to see just how far Shuuhei has come in his music.”

“Me too,” Kensei agreed. “Besides, the kid has great potential, and I wanna see if he’s followed my advice.”

Kenpachi grinned. “I’m here fer Abarai Renji, o’course,” he said. “I did help ‘im out and give ‘im some tips on how ta play well. Let’s see just how good he’s become.”

Nanao tentatively rose her hand. “Unohana-san, you said you go by ‘Retsu’ now, right? How come?” she asked.

Unohana simply smiled and showed her left hand to her. Around her ring finger was a gold band. “Kenpachi and I have gotten married,” she said. “We have a little girl now, so we named her ‘Yachiru’.”

“That’s so sweet! What does she look like?” Orihime asked.

“Here,” Unohana said, pulling out her phone to show them.

Byakuya caught a glimpse of a little girl who appeared no older than eleven years. She looked quite sweet, which was a little alarming, considering that her parents were both pretty hardcore. But what was even more strange was the fact that she had pink hair.

“She’s so cute!” Rangiku squealed slightly.

“But why does she have pink hair?” Momo asked.

“She wanted it dyed,” Kenpachi said. He then looked around the venue. “Sure is a big crowd tonight.”

Sure enough, the venue was almost full of fans. Byakuya couldn’t help but feel pleased that all these people had shown interest in seeing Black Moon and he could practically feel the excitement in the air. While he didn’t show it on his face, he was just as excited as the rest of these fans. So much so that he glanced down at his watch to see how long until it started.

“There’s only ten minutes until it starts,” Byakuya said. He then glanced at Rukia. “Try not to headbang too much, alright? Otherwise your neck and shoulders will hurt like last time.”

Rukia huffed slightly. “Well, can you blame me? It was the heat of the moment,” she told him.

“But still, please don’t overdo it,” Byakuya told her.

“Yes, Nii-sama,” Rukia said, rolling her eyes while smiling slightly.

* * *

Their transformation was finished. Within a short while, Yumichika had turned them from regular people to the fierce, sexy musicians of Black Moon. Dressed in their risqué outfits from ‘Black & White’ and the usual dark and smoky makeup on their face, they were all ready.

“Long hair really suits you, Ichigo,” Renji praised. “Same with red lipstick. You look good.”

Ichigo smiled. “Thanks,” he said. His lips had been painted a reddish-pink, and looked absolutely tempting. Ichigo's outfit also had a few modifications to it, such as his sleeveless crop top being made into a backless halter crop top, something that really added to his appeal.

“You guys have a full house tonight,” Yoruichi said, giving them a grin.

“We do?” Hisagi looked surprised.

Yoruichi nodded. “Yep,” she said. “So make sure you do your best.”

“No need to tell us that,” Ichigo said, returning the grin to her. “Let’s bring this roof down, people!”

“Yeah!” Renji and the others cheered in agreement before going to the wings of the stage, getting ready to come on out.

Right then, the house lights turned off, plunging the venue into darkness and the crowd cheered as their opening track began to play. Smoke poured from the smoke machines onto the stage, and when the beat of the opening dropped, red laser beams flashed out towards the crowd, moving down and up while the stage lit up with flashing red, green, white, blue, and orange lights. The screen had come to life, displaying small, aesthetic BDSM-esque clips in the meantime. While the crowd clapped to the beat of the opening track, strobe lights started to flash, which was the cue to go onstage.

In the midst of the smoke and strobe lights, Renji and the rest of the band emerged from the wings to the enthusiastic cheers of the crowd as they made their way to their instruments while the music continued playing. As Renji slung his guitar over his shoulder, he realized just how energized he was feeling from the cheering crowd. He gave a quick scan over the crowd and to his delight, towards the center but a little bit near the right, he saw Byakuya, Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, and even Kira. Never before had he felt so alive. Everything else in his mind was muted, as right now, only this moment mattered.

Then, Hitsugaya started the marching-band-like drum rhythm that opened up their first song, earning yet more cheers from the crowd. Renji and Hisagi encouraged the crowd by making come-hither gestures with their hands while Ichigo began to clap his hands, goading the crowd to clap along. Renji placed his foot on the pedal right as his cue to play started.

As Renji played the familiar chords along with Hisagi and Chad, he moved to the beat of the music while the lights began to flash red and white upon the stage.

“Alright, Shinjuku! Let’s have some fun tonight!” Ichigo shouted into the microphone, earning cheers from the crowd.

The beat dropped, which earned more cheers from the crowd, and Renji started playing his guitar while rocking his body to the rhythm. Occasionally, he’d flip his hair a little before grinning at the crowd. Meanwhile, Hisagi also started grinding up against his guitar a little bit while Chad played his bass with an intense look upon his face. The stage lights were flashing red and red laser beams flashed towards the crowd. On the screen behind them, short clips of wild animals played, each animal representing each member.

Ichigo started to sing the lyrics while caressing his torso with his right hand and moving back and forth on the stage. When the chorus came, he’d prop one leg up on the black box at the front, giving the crowd a great view of his exposed thigh between his shorts and the garter belt that connected it to his knee-high boot.

In-between singing, Ichigo would also shout out encouragements to the crowd, prompting cheers and more hand movements from them. Likewise, Renji, Hisagi, and Chad would also goad the crowd through come-hither gestures or, in Renji’s case, biting his lower lip and raising an eyebrow as he gave bedroom eyes to the crowd. Renji grinned when several girls squealed excitedly.

Soon, the first song ended to loud applause and cheers from the crowd. Ichigo smiled and shouted, “Come on, Shinjuku! Let’s go!” into the microphone.

The second song started up with the fast-paced beat of the drums and flashing strobe lights. Once more, Ichigo was clapping to the beat as the crowd cheered. With a slide on the fretboard, Renji and Hisagi were playing the opening chords of the fast-paced song and then, with a growl from Ichigo, the beat dropped and all five members were headbanging to the rhythm and shredding the chords and riffs.

Renji headbanged quickly before flipping his hair over his shoulder and straightening himself. Chad played the bass while Ichigo sang the first verse, the latter also doing a hair flip with his long extensions. In between the first and second verses, Ichigo shouted more encouragements to the crowd and pointed his fingers at them, but it was after the chorus when the fanservice truly started.

During the guitar solo, Renji arched his back as he fretted and played before doing a body roll, his tongue sliding over his upper lip as he raised his eyebrow, much to the crowd’s delight. Hisagi also blew a few kisses to the crowd before smiling and winking, while Chad made 'come-hither' gestures with his middle finger. Hitsugaya, meanwhile, was drumming away as hard as he could, flipping his middle finger to the crowd at some point.

When Ichigo began singing again, he swayed his hips to the rhythm and smiled as the fingers of his right hand trailed seductively down his exposed stomach. He then brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue sliding over them slowly and erotically as if they were covered in chocolate. Even more, Ichigo locked eyes with some of the fans up front while licking his fingers. To Byakuya's amusement, Orihime blushed deeply while Rukia and the others cheered and whistled appreciatively.

During the chorus, Ichigo made his way over to Hisagi while singing, coyly twirling a lock of his extensions with his index finger while wiggling his eyebrow at him. He then slung his arm around his shoulders and leaned in closer until it looked like they were about to kiss. Hisagi responded by leaning in closer before moving his lips down to kiss Ichigo's neck, giving it a quick press of lips. Even then, it was enough to drive the fans wild.

Eventually, the song came to an end with Renji’s last note echoing through the hall. As the crowd cheered, Hitsugaya started playing the drums again to open up the third song. While the drums played, Renji mouthed “come on!” to the crowd, waving his hand to get them riled up.

Then, when the drums had finished, Ichigo slowly palmed his groin while giving sensual eyes to the crowd.

“Shall we dance?” he asked seductively.

* * *

Byakuya was absolutely mesmerized. From the moment they’d appeared onstage, he’d been captivated by their music and their fanservice. So far, he recognized only the second song from the show he’d attended in March. Now, as this third song started up, Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly when Ichigo palmed his groin and asked, “shall we dance?”.

Then, Renji was strumming the chords while Ichigo shouted more encouragements to the cheering crowd. When the song started, the crowd was pumping their fists in the air to the beat. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair while Hisagi arched his back and Chad moved his shoulders to the rhythm.

Ichigo sang the fast-paced lyrics while acting in a flirty manner with the crowd, and then he made his way over to Renji and caressed his face, leaning in closer while singing. Renji smiled at this and leaned closer before running his tongue over the shell of Ichigo’s ear and toying with the piercings there, pulling away and grinning at him. Ichigo continued singing, eyeing Renji seductively as he ran a finger down Renji's chest and tracing some of the tattoos, to which Renji responded with a sly grin, his tongue running over his upper lip. Then, Ichigo leaned closer while caressing Renji's face in an intimate manner, eyeing his lips for a moment, before he pressed a kiss on Renji’s cheek. 

Byakuya blushed. Right next to him, Rukia and Orihime squealed excitedly.

Ichigo came back to the box at the front of the stage, placing one leg up on it and half-knelt as the chorus started so it appeared that he was straddling it. Then, he was rocking his hips and practically humping the air to the fast beat while singing, sliding his hand down to his groin and palming it again when he slowed down a little. As he rocked his hips, he made eye contact with some of the front-row fans and smiled seductively. When he’d finished, he turned to the crowd and wiggled his middle finger suggestively before licking his fingertip.

The guitar solo started and Ichigo stepped out of the way for Renji and Hisagi to do their thing, and oh God, was it the most sexual, erotic thing Byakuya had ever seen.

Renji moved his hips as if he was making love to his guitar, his deft fingers sliding up and down on the fretboard and moving the strings sensually. Hisagi responded by leaning up as if to kiss Renji, only for the both of them to play back-to-back, giving each other sensual glances as their hair blew slightly. The crowd cheered at this, but they cheered even louder when Renji planted a kiss on Hisagi’s cheek.

Byakuya should’ve felt jealous, seeing his lover getting flirty with his bandmates. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous. Instead, he was strangely… aroused. Watching Renji and the rest of the band make advances on one another was absolutely erotic. Before he realized, a moan slipped from his lips, though no one seemed to hear him. His heart beat faster as he licked his own lips. He’d never felt this turned on before.

Before Byakuya realized, the fourth song started, again with more drums and more encouragements from Ichigo. He watched as Renji took a swig of water from one of the bottles, but instead of drinking it, Renji sprayed the water from his lips up into the air, much to Byakuya’s surprise. Even more, Ichigo, Hisagi, and Chad followed suit and did the same thing.

Again, it was so strangely erotic. Byakuya loosened the buttons on his shirt as the song started. Renji strummed and fretted away at the chords, rocking his body to the beat again while his crimson hair flew around him, again moving in that manner that could only be described as ‘making love to his guitar’. Ichigo sang while strutting like a model to the beat. He was acting like a high-class stripper and it was mesmerizing to watch. The stage lights continued flashing red and white and shining onto the members while the screen behind them flashed abstract images.

Hisagi was tapping his foot onto the black box he’d perched one leg upon, while Chad hunched over slightly while playing, spinning around twice. As they played, Ichigo twirled a lock of his extensions with his right index finger while smiling flirtatiously at Chad. Occasionally, Chad would come up to play next to Ichigo and get his muscles caressed very seductively by the latter, much to the crowd's delight. But no one was prepared for the moment when Ichigo gave Chad a quick, teasing kiss on the lips in the moment after the first verse.

Byakuya swore his eardrums popped from the loud screams and cheers all around him.

During the chorus, Ichigo continued his flirty moves, even lowering himself to sit on his own heels at some point, something that was made all the more hotter by his risqué outfit. The top he wore was different from the one in the music video, but Byakuya wouldn't lie, it looked really good on him. In the musical interlude after, Ichigo stepped aside for Renji and Hisagi to do their own little thing again. It started with Renji leaning towards Hisagi, who leaned back, and then Hisagi leaned to Renji, making him lean back. They did this a few times while playing the upbeat riffs before Renji teasingly blew a kiss at Hisagi, who grinned and licked his lips at him, something that drove the fans wild again.

When the song came to an end, Byakuya applauded along with the rest of the crowd. That was when Ichigo started his MC after the crowd’s cheering died down.

Ichigo grinned. “Not bad, Shinjuku,” he spoke, earning more cheers. “Not bad at all!” While the crowd cheered, he took a swig of water from his water bottle, this time drinking it. Wiping his mouth, he continued when the cheering died down again.

“You guys are pretty awesome,” he praised. “But I wanna hear you guys go all out tonight, got it? Even you people in the back, I wanna hear all of you!”

The crowd cheered as Hitsugaya banged the drums a few times. “I like the sound of that,” Ichigo said, smiling. “Come on, Shinjuku! Let’s go crazy!” he shouted into the microphone as Renji and Hisagi shredded a chord on their guitars.

Ichigo smiled at the cheering crowd. “Let’s do this, everyone! Don’t hold back tonight!” he shouted.

The fifth song started, a slightly-more aggressive song than the other four, but still catchy and rather hot. Ichigo had the crowd headbanging and repeating his chants during the intro music right until he started singing the lyrics about never giving up even if he’s treated like trash and stepped upon.

Ichigo didn’t grind his hips as much he did for the other songs, but he did wiggle his middle finger quite suggestively at times. During the chorus, Byakuya saw Renji and Hisagi singing the backup vocals into their microphones quite enthusiastically. In fact, it was at this point that Byakuya noticed the slight sheen of sweat glistening on Renji’s chest and forehead. A few strands of Renji’s hair were also plastered to his sweaty, slightly flushed face. To top it all off, Renji’s lips were parted quite erotically while his eyelids were lowered sensually.

Heat pooled in Byakuya’s stomach. Renji looked sexy as sin in this moment and Byakuya felt the urge to kiss those lips and trace all those tattoos with his tongue. When Renji eyed a few ladies at the front and licked his lips at them, Byakuya didn’t even feel jealous. Those girls could squeal over and desire Renji all they wanted. But they didn’t even know that Renji was already taken.

The sixth song started up, another fairly fast-paced song with an erotic sound to it. Byakuya recognized it as one of the songs from March, but this version was even hotter than that one. During the verse before the chorus, Ichigo picked up one of his water bottles and, with a grin while singing, he poured it over his leather halter crop top so that the water streamed over his well-toned abs, much to Byakuya’s surprise and most of the ladies’ (and some of the guys’) delight. Then, he flung his empty water bottle into the crowd, where a lucky fan managed to catch it.

For Byakuya, most of that song was a blur before the familiar sitar strings of ‘Black & White’ began to play. As the lights flashed blue and purple, Ichigo picked up a black silk blindfold from the top of one of the speakers and tied it over his eyes right before the beat dropped. After the intro melody, Ichigo started singing the familiar lyrics as the screen behind played clips from the music video itself. From the corner of his eyes, Byakuya saw Rukia headbanging quite aggressively during the chorus along with some other fans, and he shook his head slightly. She was definitely going to feel that tomorrow.

'Black & White' sounded so good when played live, honestly. By the time it had finished, the atmosphere was so full of sexual tension and enthusiasm.

Which was why Byakuya was caught off guard when the crowd went silent as sad piano notes played, opening up to Renji strumming the sad B minor chords of the next song while Ichigo removed his blindfold. The crowd stayed still as the song opened up with a painfully funereal melody. There was no grinding or suggestive smiles from the band. Instead, all members looked somber as an equally sad-looking Ichigo started singing the lyrics, his voice filled with grief and pain.

This song was about a singer whose ill lover was in a hospital, who ultimately dies before the singer could even say farewell to her. The lyrics spoke to Byakuya deeply, reminding him of Hisana, but he forced the tears down. He listened, entranced, as Ichigo sang the song while sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. When the song came to an end, Ichigo sang the last word again, this time so softly that it sounded like he was about to cry.

The crowd clapped without cheering as a slower and much more sensual song started. While there wasn’t a lot of fanservice for this one either, the members behaved in a more sensual manner. Again, Renji moved like he was making love to his guitar, and so did Hisagi, while Chad played the notes on his bass in a suggestive manner. Ichigo sang the lyrics with a tender sincerity, his hand over his heart, while the screen displayed moving clips of star trails. This song, while erotic in sound, was much more tender and gentle, and Byakuya felt a little sad that it was over so quickly.

But he was totally unprepared for the grim, haunting ambient B minor track that suddenly started. Then, Renji began playing the opening notes, also in B minor, and Byakuya felt a shiver run through his spine. For a moment, he was confused. But as Renji kept playing, a violin began to play the saddest tune he’d ever heard. Byakuya felt his throat choke up slightly and before he even knew it, tears filled his eyes.

With a heart wrenching, painful scream into the microphone from Ichigo, the song started. The melody was so haunting and funereal, and the violin was just hypnotizing. When Ichigo started singing, his voice sounded pained and filled with hurt and despair. Byakuya could only vaguely understand the lyrics; they were complex and so dark and grim and at that point, he felt his chest becoming tight. He glanced over at Rukia and saw her eyes filled with tears. She was equally mesmerized with the song, as was Orihime, who was already in tears. Kira was weeping silently and Rangiku had a hand over her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks.

Byakuya’s heart was aching. This song… he didn’t know how to describe it. It sounded as if it came from a different world, so ethereal and dark and full of despair. There was no way that any human would have created such a hopeless, mournful melody like this one. And the guitar solo was even more heartbreaking. Renji, who looked bitter and sad, played the chords with a pain that came straight from the heart. It was as if the guitar was crying, actually. Before Byakuya realized, the tears began falling and a soft sob spilled from his mouth, which he quickly covered. The tears did not stop until the song was over.

The song came to an end, slowly fading away as the next one started. This one was erotic, but in a very dark way. The lights shone red upon the stage as green lasers shone on the crowd. The crowd resumed their hand movements as Ichigo began slowly counting up to thirteen. When he began singing, Ichigo's eyes were lowered seductively and dark with a carnal desire. Byakuya swayed his hand to the rhythm along with the rest of the fans as Ichigo vocalized into the microphone. Then, the beat dropped and the entire band began headbanging in sync to the fast rhythm.

It was a blur to Byakuya, but he remembered a lot of growling and aggressive singing from Ichigo’s part, as well as erotically aggressive guitar-playing from Renji. As the cheers of the crowd slowly died down after the song finished, ‘Momoiro no Hana’ began with the distinct string opening it up. Then, the band started playing the catchy and heartfelt melody as the screen displayed falling sakura petals against a deep-blue background. During the chorus, Renji would sometimes do a body roll while playing, which earned plenty of cheers from the fans.

The next song was a blur to Byakuya as well, but he knew that it was quite seductive with quite a bit of hip rolling from Ichigo, Renji, and Hisagi, which promptly earned plenty of enthusiastic cheers from Rukia and Rangiku. And then, before Byakuya realized, the ambient opening of ‘Gomi Tame’ began playing, earning loud cheers of approval from the crowd. The entire band performed this song with passion and sincerity, and Byakuya found himself loving it just as much as he did the first time.

With that, the main setlist was over. As the crowd cheered, Black Moon went offstage, but the house lights didn’t come on. Instead, the crowd began chanting for an encore.

Within a few minutes or so, the band returned to the stage. However, Hitsugaya, Chad, and Hisagi were completely shirtless. Renji came onstage, free of the harness and also shirtless, much to Byakuya’s pleasure.

Then, Ichigo came onstage, still in his ‘Black & White’ outfit, but carrying a small birthday cake with him, the candles upon it already lit. The crowd cheered and Renji looked both surprised and happy upon seeing the cake. Ichigo set the cake on top of one of the speakers before he picked up the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

“Today’s Renji’s birthday, you know?” he said to the crowd, who cheered in response. “Let’s all sing happy birthday to him!”

The crowd cheered again, and Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle when Renji blushed. He sang ‘happy birthday’ along with the crowd and the rest of the band, led by Ichigo who sang it into the microphone. When they finished, Renji blew out the candles and the crowd cheered. He then took the microphone from Ichigo to say a few words.

"Thanks, you guys," he said sincerely.

Once more, everyone cheered and some fans shouted, “happy birthday, Renji-kun!”, making him blush as he passed the microphone back to Ichigo.

“He’s so cute when he blushes!” Rangiku said, smiling.

As a staff member took the cake offstage, the encore officially began. The opening of the first song, ‘Save the One, Save the All’, earned many cheers from the crowd, and the entire band performed it with enthusiasm.

The encore had a total of five songs, all of them from the year the band first debuted. During the fourth song, Ichigo was rolling his hips and rubbing his groin quite a bit and had the crowd headbanging as he flirted with his bandmates, much to the fans' pleasure. And Renji kept on sticking his tongue out at the crowd and licking his lips in an incredibly sultry manner, much to Byakuya's viewing pleasure. Again, Renji made eye contact with Byakuya, that same wolfish grin upon his face as he slid his tongue over his upper lips before he arched his back suggestively, sending a thrill down Byakuya's spine.

The last song of the evening was the very first single by Black Moon: 'Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo'. It was a lot less heavy than the other songs they’d played during the evening, but the melody and lyrics were truly sweet and pleasant to listen to. It was also a good song to end the night on.

When it was over, the crowd began cheering loudly. Ichigo smiled at them as he, Renji, Hisagi, Chad, and Hitsugaya came to the center stage, holding each others’ hands up.

“Thank you, Shinjuku!” Ichigo shouted. “Thank you!”

As the crowd continued cheering, Hitsugaya picked up his water bottle and splashed it on some of the fans, who laughed and cheered happily. Renji followed suit, though he went straight to where Byakuya and his crowd was and splashed them, earning squeals from Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Momo, and Nanao. Byakuya was surprised when he felt the water hitting him, but seeing the grin on Renji’s face made him smile.

But it wasn’t over yet. Hitsugaya approached the front of the stage, holding several drumsticks. He then began to throw them one by one into the crowd, letting them get caught by the lucky fans. Somehow, Momo managed to catch a drumstick, and she gasped happily upon catching it. Much to Byakuya’s amusement, Hitsugaya blushed upon seeing that before he left the stage.

Then Hisagi, Chad, and Renji began to toss their guitar picks one by one into the crowd. Renji had a pretty good aim as he managed to toss some of them all the way to the back. While Byakuya wouldn’t admit it, he wanted to catch one of Renji’s picks, so when Renji threw the last one, Byakuya reached up and successfully caught it. Renji smiled at that before he walked offstage.

Eventually, Chad and Hisagi finished throwing their picks to the crowd and left the stage. But it still wasn't over. Shortly after they left the stage, the screen lit up with a trailer.

Eerie music began to play as the trailer first showed a Gothic-style castle. Then, in the style of a horror trailer, it captured all the members of Black Moon in various outfits of horror movie characters.

First was Hitsugaya, shown in a Gothic church wearing the signature robes of a priest, holding a bloody knife. Then it was Chad, who appeared in an electric-blue glow in the middle of a pentagram drawn in blood, with horns upon his head and black wings and a tail, much like a demon. Next was Hisagi, who was dressed in the formal clothing of a vampire, biting the neck and sucking the blood out of his victim. Then Renji, who wore a tattered black coat and jeans with a wolf tail, his nails long and sharp, and wolf ears upon his head as he prowled through a dark forest, obviously as a werewolf. And then Ichigo was shown staggering through an old lab, clearly meant to be Frankenstein with the stitches upon him. After those clips, the screen faded to black before the title 'Little Box of Horrors' appeared, along with the date of October 30th and the venue as Akasaka Blitz. As the crowd cheered again, the screen faded to black. 

Soon, the house lights turned back on as fans began to file out of the hall, chatting happily about the show.

Byakuya hadn't felt so turned on in a long time, but this show had left him feeling so aroused that it wasn't funny. He wanted Renji, and he wanted him right now. He wanted to trace those tattoos with his tongue, feel those deft fingers on him, kiss him until he was breathless... Byakuya felt his mouth go dry. He didn't care if Renji fucked him or the other way around, he just wanted Renji so badly right now.

“That was awesome!” Rangiku gushed excitedly. “And so hot!”

“I know! I mean, who knew that Ichigo-kun could move his hips like that?” Orihime asked, still blushing.

Rangiku grinned. “Oh yeah, almost like he was riding a-”

“Rangiku-san!” Nanao looked appalled. “Please, have some tact!”

Rukia chuckled before turning to Byakuya. “How was it, Nii-sama?” she asked.

Byakuya cleared his throat. “It was quite… scandalous,” he said, his cheeks growing warm again. “In a good way, of course. Just very risqué and… sensual.”

Right then, Kenpachi chuckled. “That was one good show,” he said. “They have some awesome stuff.”

“Indeed,” Unohana agreed. “I had no idea that today was Renji-kun’s birthday, though.”

“Well, this must’ve been an awesome birthday for him,” Kensei said.

Kenpachi grinned. “Well, I’m gonna make his birthday even better,” he said before turning to Byakuya. “Can you get us backstage? I wanna talk to the kid.”

“I was about to head there right now,” Byakuya said, a smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Shinjuku Blaze is a concert hall located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. It has a capacity for 800 people.
> 
> This chapter was a little tough to write, but it was also a lot of fun! Except for the part where I sat and listened to the sad songs in order to write them effectively. But even then, I enjoyed it (since I'm a masochist, sorta). 
> 
> The song 'Save the One, Save the All' is the ending of the fourth Bleach Movie: 'Hell Verse'. And 'Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo' is the ending of the third Bleach movie 'Fade to Black. Both these songs were covered by Ichigo's voice actor, Morita Masakazu, on the Bleach Concept Covers.
> 
> As for that immensely sad song that made Byakuya cry, here's the live version of it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfEC9BYWUHQ). Make sure you have tissues with you in case you start crying, though!
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
